The Long Lost Father Returns
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Jess live upstair's in Luke's apartment and Rory is pregnant when Jimmy comes back to CT to see Jess
1. Chapter 1

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

Jess is cleaning up when Jimmy walks in

''We're closed. Learn to read. So You're the loser coffee guy.'' Jess says to him

''Well, not as cool as Bono, but I'll take it.'' Jimmy says

''We're -''Jess tells him

''Closed. Yeah, I heard.'' Jimmy tells him

''Okay, so we're still -'' Jess says

''I'm your father.''Jimmy tells him

''closed. What?'' Jess asks him

''I'm your. . .'' Jimmy tells him

''Are you sure?'' Jess asks him

''Am I. . .yes, I'm sure. I didn't mean to spring this on you. I thought Luke would've told you that I -'' Jimmy says

''Luke would've told me?'' Jess asks him

''Well, yeah, he came to see me last night. He didn't tell you. That's obvious because you're still doing the staring with the frown and. . .you look different.''

''yea well my pregnant girlfriend and unborn child are upstair's sleeping and she will hear me if I talk any louder than this You want some coffee?'' Jess asks him

''Sure. Thanks.'' Jimmy says

''It's old.'' Jess tells him

''Okay.'' Jimmy says

They sit down at a table and both silently listen to a song on the radio for a minute

''I gotta go.'' Jimmy says

Jimmy quickly gets up and leaves

Jess quickly runs upstairs

''Rory wakeup'' he says

''mmm Jess baby what's the matter?'' she asks him

''get up dressed and packed and let's go'' he says

'mmmm too early no sun don't feel good can't this wait until the morning?'' she asks him

''no we have to go right now'' he tells her

Rory sit's up

''Jess I just can't take off the in the middle of the night I graduate from highschool the day after tomorrow just come to bed and we can talk about this in the morning'' she tells him

''ok fine'' he says and get's ready for bed and crawl's in next to her

''g-night sweetie'' he says

''night'' she says and lays back down and goes back to sleep 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Rory start's to wake up and Jess is freshly showered and dressed and is spiking his hair with gel and looks in the mirror

''Morning baby'' he says

''mmm Morning'' she says groggily

''how'd you sleep how you feeling?'' ''you ok?'' he asks her

''I'm fine let's talk about you why were you all freaking out last night?'' she asks him

''oh well my father showed up here in Stars Hollow'' she tells her

''what the man you havn't seen or heard from in almost 18 years?'' she asks him

''yes that sound's about right and yes he's the one

''wow we're you going to tell me?'' she asks him

''how come you didn't just tell me?'' she tells him

''why didn't you just tell me tell me?'' she asks him

''Rory baby calm down you stresing out is not good for the baby come on you we're tired and need to sleep and I didn't want to freak you out and stress you out and then have you get yourself all stressed and freaked out about it because you got so many other thing's on your mind right now and graduation is only a day away'' he tells her

''but I'm your girlfriend you're suppossed to tell me these kind's of thing's'' she tells him

''and I am I'm telling you right now'' he tells her

''and your sure that the guy was your father?'' she asks him

''oh yea I'm sure it was him but I didn't get any Identification on the guy but I'm sure it was him'' he tells her

''wow'' she says

''I'm going to go to California to talk to him and I kind of wanted you to come with me I wanted to take you with me'' he tells her

''Jess baby you know I can't do that I'm already past the pregnant limit where I can't travel and graduation is tomorrow and I'm Valedictorian I have to be there and I kind of expected you my boyfriend to be here for a little support'' she tells him

''can't you just leave after my graduation party I was kind of hoping that you would spend one of the mot important weekend's of my life with me'' she tell's him

''your right and I'm sorry I should wait and the weekend of our wedding will be the most important weekend of our lives'' he tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so what did he say did you and your father talk at all?'' Rory asks him

''no not really he told me that he was my father and I asked him if he wanted some coffee and he said sure so I poured him some then sat down at a table with him and listened to Suffragette City by David Bowie then he got up and left'' Jess tells her

''so your father came all the way here to Stars Hollow to listen to a David Bowie son with his son nice'' Rory says in a not so pleasant tone

''I guess'' Jess says

''and he didn't give you anything?'' Roryasks him

''like what?'' Jess asks her

''like any money that he might owe you for the past 18 years that he wasn't in your life'' Rory tells him

''no that's ok I don't want or need his money I'm not that greed plus I am trying to save up the money that I get at Walmart to pay for our wedding because I want you to have your ultimate dream wedding'' Jess tells her

''you don't have to do that my grandparent's will probably be paying for it because they want me to have everything I want in life'' she tells him

''ok I have to go now'' he tells her

''oh yea going to work now?'' she asks him

''yup have a good day ok and try and relax and rest up for the big day tomorrow

''ok I will I'll see you later tonight I am probably going to hangout with mom today and have dinner with her then come home'' she tells him

''ok'' he says and he walks over to her and sit's next to her on the bed ''come here'' he say and kisses her passionately then pull's away

''ok I have to go'' he says

''no I want you to stay'' she tell's him

''I know but please take pity on me I wish I could stay but I promise I'm all your's tonight'' he tells her and kisses her then pull's away

''ok I really have to go now'' he tell's her

''ok'' she says and watches him grab his wallet and leave and smiles and lays back down and goes back to sleep for a while 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke is behind the counter as Jess walks down from upstairs

''You re up early'' Luke says

''Got to go to work'' Jess tells him

''What about school Jess?''Luke asks him

''I have to work I'm trying to make a living for Rory, the baby, and myself so we can finally get married'' he tells Luke and takes a donut from the display Lid

''By the way I owe you ten bucks'' Jess tells him

''When did I loan you ten bucks?'' Luke asks him

''Last night'' Jess tells him

''I wasn t here last night'' Luke tells him

''You re always here Uncle Luke in my heart'' Jess tells him

''You took money out of the register?'' Luke asks him

''I m going to the bank now you ll get it back tonight'' Jess tells him

''I told you a hundred times do not take money out of the register'' Luke tells him

''Gotta run'' Jess says

''Lid'' Luke says

Jess leaves the diner and gets in his car and Luke watches him out the window

Kirk is sitting at a table and clears his throat

''Oh uh what can I get you Kirk?'' Luke asks him

''Patty melt and a coke'' Kirk tells him

''You want the melt cut into squares or stars today?'' Luke asks him

''Half and half?'' Kirk asks him

''Okay coming right up'' Luke tells him

''Thanks'' Kirk says and looks out the window at Jess car

''Man that car s a honey Duel piston cams, diplex overdrive with maximum torque, sixteen liter side by side, firing three on one. . . sweet'' Kirk says

''Kirk none of that makes any sense'' Luke tells him

''What?'' Kirk asks him

''I know a little about cars that was all gibberish'' Luke tells him

''Oh well would you mind not telling people about this?'' Kirk asks him

''I ve cultivated a reputation as sort of a car aficionado and in reality when all I have is a Jan and Dean record'' Kirk tells him

''I ll keep it to myself'' Luke tells him

''I should probably listen to it again'' Kirk says

''Yeah I would'' Luke tells him

''Man I wish my mom would let me have a car. . .or a bike. . .or my roller skates back'' Kirk says

Luke looks at him weirdly ''Caesar I'm going upstair's Luke says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Independence Inn Rory walks in the door

''Hi'' Rory says

Lorelai [Gasps] and turns around ''What?!'' ''The prodigal daughter returns what are you doing here?'' Lorelai asks her

''I couldn't stay away I just missed you too much'' Rory tells her

''Aren't you the sweetest?'' Lorelai tells her and smiles

''Yay so your back!'' Lorelai says

''Yeah'' Rory says

''So how are you sweetie how are thing and how are you feeling and all and how's Jess?'' Lorelai asks him

''I'm great we're great everything's just great he is still the love of my life he's been busy working trying to save up for our wedding'' Rory tells her

''and hes been taking care of you and the baby and all?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea he's been really great lately he's getting more and more excited about the baby'' Rory tells her

''good that's good I'm glad'' Lorelai tells her

''Yeah'' Rory says and smiles

''So what else is new?'' Lorelai asks her

''Oh you know not much'' Rory tells her

''Wait but before you tell me anything else come on let's go nto the kitchen and get you some coffee'' Lorelai tells her and wraps her arm around her as they walk to the kitchen 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lorelai pour's Rory a cup of coffee and hand's it to her

''Thank's'' Rory says

''So where's Sookie today?'' Rory asks her

''Oh she's taking the day off one of her kid's is sick or something'' Lorelai tells her

''Oh ok'' Rory says

''So?'' Lorelai question's her

''So what?'' Rory asks her

''So tell me what is going on'' Lorelai tells her

''Oh well Jess's father showed up at the diner last night and he came upstairs and woke me up telling me to pack telling me that we were gonna go to California so he would see and talk to his father'' Rory tells her

''What!'' Lorelai says

''Yea'' Rory says

''and you told that that that is crazy and that you can't do that and are you sure tht it was his father did you meet him?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes I told him that was crazy that graduation is tomorrow and I have t be there and can't miss it and I'm not exactly sure if it was his father he didn't get the guys id or anything and no I was asleep upstair's'' she tells her mom

''so do you think Jess is gonna go to California?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea I do'' Rory tells her

''Oh when?'' Lorelai asks her

''When what?'' Rory asks her

''When is Jess going to California?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh after this weekend I think I really want him to be here to see me graduate and be at my graduation party'' Rory tells her

''oh and what graduation party?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know the one I'm assuming that you are planning?'' Rory asks her

''I'm not planning a party I didn;t play a party I didn't know you wanted a aprty I guess now I have to start planning one'' Lorelai tells her

''no it's ok'' Rory says

''hey it's your graduation and I just want you to be happy hey it's your highschool graduation'' Lorelai tells her

''ok whatever you want'' Rory tells her 


End file.
